-Writing Club-
by Live-and-Love-Gaming
Summary: So I joined this writing club, with FAN FICTION! So yeah, what ever I write there will be posted here! So every Wednesday there should be a new story, so practically every week, there should be a new one (not guaranteed). I might continue some stories, I'm not sure but I could. So hope you enjoy! -L&LG
1. Beta Reader

Story Title _ **Ideas**_ : ( **Not confirmed** )

A Plan?

One Thing

A Secret

His Desire

Eye Candy

It Started With A Joke

The Park

Secretive Love

Love You Don't Understand

My Achy Heart

By: Live_and_Love_Gamers

One town, five friends, and one desire...and ugh...one dog…..

Everyone was here: Evan, Jonathan, David, Tyler, and Craig, and of course the one and probably only *ehem, Nogla* JOE, the amazing, cute, and cuddly pup! I looked at everyone, we were at the park, doing whatever: studying, sleeping, hehe playing with Joe, etc. I really enjoyed everyone's company, I was about to doze off under the park tree, in the shade, when all of a sudden Joe jumped on me and started to, excitedly, lick my face. I then casually got up and saw David otherly known as Nogla, running toward me panting. He had told me that Joe kept running around going to random people and pestering them, all over the park. I told him that it was funny and the fact that I was fine. He nodded and continued to chase Joe around, trying to catch him, and calm him down, although Joe was a pretty fast dog...I chuckled at the thought of it.

Jonathan, also known as Delirious or Del, then came up to me and sat down in the shade of the trees. It was so peaceful, it was nice...a summer day, with the wind in my face, the shade under the tree, the smell of summer. It was pleasant. Jonathan asked if I was ok. To be honest I was doing great, the weather, my friends, everything...We both sat there on top of the hill gazing across the park. The funny thing was I saw him eyeing Evan and the rest of the guys throwing a frisbee, and throwing it to each other. I chuckled. He asked me what was so funny, I said that he was looking at some 'candy'. He replied confused of what 'candy', then quoted with his hands. I sassily said 'EYE CANDY'. He then sat there bewildered, and blushed, refusing to agree that he was looking at someone in particular.

"I KNOW you were looking at some 'man candy', 'eye candy', or whatever...BUT I can see it in your eyes, your expression, and your SOUL!"

He then sighed after about two minutes of me staring excitedly: "Can you keep a secret?"

"YES, I knew it, I broke yah! And of course I would know, guys look at me like that all the time!" I said standing up to do swing my hair drastically and sitting back down. He chuckled and began to tell me his thoughts.

"Well...ugh...you see...I...ugh, what's the point…." he stuttered so much, even I couldn't understand what he was saying.

I grabbed his shoulders and started to shake them: "What? SPEAK UP MY CHILD!"

He giggled and quietly said: "What if...what if he n-never loves me?"

His face expression started to droop down...I saw how heart-broken he was from just the thought of it.

"Hey! Come on!" I said trying to cheer him up

"I BET HE LOVES YOU!" I squished his cheeks

He sighed and put my hands off his face, and laid back onto the tree again.

"What if not i-in the same w-way?"

"Then!" I stuttered, I didn't for the first time...didn't know what to say. I can't trick him to liking him, I'm his best friend too, I'm all their best friends! What could I do to help, show their love. I mean for sure I've seen Evan eye down Jonathan too, but quickly and usually then smiles. That gave it away. Man I know all my friends really well. :D But then again, how could I make the two 'Just Kiss Already'?

I must have zoned out for a while, cause Jon waved his hand in my face, then started to repeatedly pat it.

"Ugh, Hello? Earth to You?"

"Ok, ok, stahp I'm good, oh and yeah, I'll find a way. I just know it." I was about to leave him, for him to think, when I heard him sigh.

"Don't worry Del, I KNOW he loves you.."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" he definitely wanted answers

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, I've seen it Del. I've seen it all." I winked and went down the hill to join the rest of the guys, for some frisbee. I looked above to the tree, and saw him sit there looking at us, then at me. I gave him a comforting smile and then a thumbs up. AND just for fun I stuck my tongue at him, I saw him laughing, I too laughed and ran off to play some more.


	2. Created Character

**Stefano:**

 **Traits/notes:**

Generous

Kind

Will give everything he's got for his goal

Loyal

His dad cheated on his mom-why he is loyal

1 brother : middle child

1 sister : youngest

Tries to strive for his family and friends

Tries to make a difference for Jews

Hitler in power

Christian

His friends are Jews

Fights for his say


	3. Skit Outline

**Act 1:**

 **Start of It All**

Fade In: Scene opens up on a wedding.

Narrator: Lily used to be a model before she met Oliver. She is now going to marry Oliver.

Lily and Oliver is getting married and Lily is getting ready. However, She hears noises so she goes into the room that Oliver is in. Oliver is seen calling this girl and telling her that he is at the library and say that he misses her. LOLOLOL

Narrator: Lily, not wanting to call off the wedding, just pretends not to hear. This marriage lasts for three years. They have two kids and Oliver is still cheating on Lily and often leave the house (including the Night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)).

* * *

Act 2

Fade In: The scene opens up in a nearby restaurant. Nearby is a table with two women playing a game of cards. A upbeat song is playing.

Narrator: Lily gets very tired of acting like she doesn't know that Oliver is cheating on her. She goes to find a sorcerer nearby. Hope is a powerful sorcerer known in Northwest.

Hope: So, what do you want to bet… in this game of poker.

Lily: I want to go back when I was a model. I want to live my life again.

Hope: So I want you to bet your life. Your home, friends, riches, you name

it. That is the only thing equal to this.

Narrator: Lily ponders if she should. Imagine what her family would think!

But she wanted to have it, eternal beauty and someone that

actually loves her.

Lily: I will! I'm a pro at gambling and I know it!

(The two people played the game of poker and Hope takes all the poker chips. She has a smug face.)

Hope: Well, well. Look what happened now. Dearie, say good bye!

(Hope hits Lily in the head with her staff and she falls to the ground. Everything goes black and the music goes silent.

* * *

 **(A/N: So all of this was made in writing club so far, I only came up with some of the script. So not all credited to me.)**


	4. Skit

We did a script...it was funny.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sorry for not being active, school is hell...**


	5. UPDATEEE

Recently I've seen some people who have followed some of my stories and sorry to bring your hopes down but...I won't be writing anymore. I just don't have to determination to continue any of them. Maybe in the future I'll look back and start the stories up again. I don't know I just don't write anymore, but you know I just go on Instagram: live_and_love_gaming now so yeah welp goodbye .


End file.
